The Frog of Fire
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: "Problem is... He might eat you..." Wuya turns Kimiko into a frog, and with Jakc trying to help them find a prince to kiss her and turn her back, what else could go wrong? Based off the Frog Princess and the Princess and the Frog. (Yes, both. A book and a movie)


**Kay, well, this story's an odd one… But a familiar one. My inspiration was taken from the Frog Princess, along with the Princess and the Frog. Yes, there are two separate things. The Frog Princess was a book, which I'm pretty sure the movie was secretly based off of… But Disney knows loopholes… Anyway, this is based off that story. But, it isn't exactly what y'all are thinking. Perhaps I should explain it through the story, yes?**

**The Frog of Fire**

The Xiaolin Monks were in the midst of fighting Wuya, the Heylin witch. Older now, they were no strangers to the true evils of the world, and they had all experienced their share of tragedy. Raimundo, dragon of the wind, had lost one of his brothers to a devastating earthquake. Omi, dragon of the water, had always been an orphan, but had found out that one of his parents had been a mass-murderer. Clay, dragon of the earth, had at one point been addicted to drugs and had nearly lost his life because of it. Kimiko, the dragon of the fire, had nearly lost her father to a stroke, and though he survived, it left a crippling pain constantly with him. Each of the monks had experienced pain, and nothing Wuya could do to them now could be worse than their own pasts. Of course, that didn't mean getting crushed under rocks still didn't hurt.

Wuya had the boys facing her rock monsters, and was currently dealing blows to the only female Xiaolin Monk herself. "I've got quite a nice present for you, Dragon," she snarled, grinning wickedly.

Kimiko scoffed at that, but was knocked down by a giant rock head- broken off by Clay, her destructive friend. Seizing the opportunity, Wuya threw a strange green powder at Kimiko, and the powder burst into green flames, releasing green smoke everywhere and causing everyone to cough and go temporarily blind. Once their vision had cleared, the monks saw that the witch had fled.

Raimundo stood and looked around. He didn't see Kimiko anywhere. "Kim?" he called out, scanning every inch around him.

"I'm alright," Kimiko replied, pushing herself up. She turned to look at her friends, but was shocked to see that they were towering over her, and the looks on their faces could only be described as horrified.

"I ain't even seen something like that when I was high," Clay murmured, staring down at her.

"What?" Kimiko asked, "Why are you guys staring? And why are you so big?"

Raimundo nudged Omi, who knelt down and held out the orb of Tornami for her to see. Kimiko didn't get it until she looked into the reflective blue surface. What stared back at her was not her normal human self; it was a tiny green frog.

She screamed. "How did this happen? Imma frog! I'm gross and green and slimy and eeeww!" She was having a major panic attack. Clay picked her up and tried to calm her by patting her on the head. She swatted his hands away, however, and spat, "Stop it! That hurts!"

"Sorry, partner," Clay mumbled, moving his hand to his side.

Kimiko turned to Raimundo and asked, "What are we gonna do?"

"Uh…" Raimundo swallowed, and looked at the others. His gaze returned to his Froggy friend and he said, "Your guess is as good as mine…"

Kimiko wailed, "I'm gonna be a frog for the rest of my life! I'll have to eat bugs! And live in a swamp!"

"Hey, hey, calm down little buddy," Clay said, "Maybe Dojo'll have an idea of how to fix this…"

"Why on earth would you think I'd know what to do?" Dojo asked in exasperation, "How many times have I told you I've turned frogs into people?"

"Dojo, we thought you might know," Raimundo said calmly.

"You are the eldest and most experienced of all of us in magic and spells," Omi commented. Kimiko sat on the table in front of Dojo, trying to ignore the fact that her skin felt gross and wet.

"Maybe there's a Wu that can fix this, but this just seems like a fairy tale to me," he mumbled, scratching his head.

Kimiko blinked. "That's it!" she shouted, hopping up excitedly. Everyone looked at her for an explanation instantly. "Don't you get it? It's just like the fairy tale about the Frog Prince! A witch cast a spell on him and in order to be turned back he had to get a kiss from a princess!"

"So, in your case we'd need to find a prince?" Raimundo finished, checking to see if he was on the same page as she was on this.

"EXACTLY!" she shouted, hopping all around the table excitedly.

"Okaay…" he sighed, his arms folded across his chest. He then pointed at her and asked, "And you wouldn't happen to know any princes…?"

Kimiko stopped hopping. He had a point. She didn't know any princes… "Jack!" she shouted.

"Jack's a prince?" Dojo choked out in shock.

"No, no," Kimiko clarified, "I meant he might know of one who'd be willing to believe us. He knows tons of people, right? And he's got enough techy stuff to find us an answer!"

"Alright, let's go see Jack," Clay said, picking Kimiko up.

"So, Kimiko's a frog…?" Jack asked.

"For the twelfth time, YES!" Raimundo replied in irritation.

"And you want me to find a prince to kiss her and turn her back to normal?" he asked.

"Can we be any clearer?" Clay asked this time, just as annoyed as Raimundo.

"And… she's really a frog…?"

"Jack Spicer, enough of this repetitive questioning," Omi ordered calmly. "Will you help us?"

"Sure," Jack said. "In fact, one prince comes to mind right away…" He sat at his computer and began typing away.

"Great!" Kimiko cheered, hopping forward, smiling brightly.

"Well… There is a problem…" Jack weaseled through the sentence.

"What?" Kimiko asked, "If it's location, Dojo can fly us there!"

"Well, the thing is… He might eat you…" Jack squeaked out.

….."WHAT?"

**Yay. Had to do that. Now, if you can predict what will happen in this story, I will reward you in some way. But you can only predict in this chapter. After this, you get NOTHING! Because by that point it's cheating. So… Lemme know if you liked this random frog related story… Kinda reminds me of Unfortunate Cat…. 'Cept… It's a Frog…**


End file.
